legendofheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hexen Clan
and Giranos, Emma Millstein and Celine]]The is a witches' clan first introduced in ''The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel II''. The only confirmed members in the clan are Emma Millstein, Celine and Vita Clotilde, Grianos and Vermillion RoseliaRoselia-who stands as the leader of the clan. In the times of the Great Collapse, the clan was commonly known as the Sept-Terrion Kinship of the Blaze, Arc Rouge, who was entangled in a war against the Sept-Terrion '''Kinship of the '''Earth, Los Zem - the Gnome Clan. Both civilizations have prospered due to their treasures however one day they went onto war against each other resulting to the forms of their treasures into two titans. However, both realized their mistakes and ended the war. Yet the battle with the two titans did not end quickly as they brought more disaster and calamity into the land of Erebonia until they finally exhausted their power. Although the spent power of the titans brought forth into the creation of the Great One, which governs both earth and fire. In order to prevent someone to hold its power, both clans collaborated to seal the body of the Great One into the higher plane. The Kinship of the Blaze then split the remaining power into seven fragments, while the Kinship of the Earth crafted the seven vessels for the fragments of power which brought out the creation of the Divine Knights. '''After that, both clans have changed their names into '''Hexen Clan '''and '''Gnome Clan respectively. Both vessels of the treasures were separated into the Nord Highland (Los Zem) -situated at the Northern area- and Bryonia Island (Arc Rouge). Background *'Duty:' One duty passed down through the clan for a generations, is to watch over the fragments of the Great Power sealed deep underground and observe whatever comes to pass regarding them. *'Sixth Sense:' The witches have a sixth sense that can’t been noticed by others by unusual phenomena, which is incomparably opposite with the church people and their holy-like powers. Their sensing of supernatural & mysterious energy ranges from areas remote or close by, to small detections of fiends and devils at the highest rank. They can even determine where the higher elements (Space, Time & Mirage) are active in the most influential & distorted surroundings. *'Familiar:' Those that faithfully serve the witches of the Hexan Clan & aid them, in fulfilling their duties. Some are capable of performing certain spells; examples, Magic Protective Barriers. History A mysterious tribe whose origins exist far before the existence of the Divine Knights, but maintain their deep connection to the Knights since their revealing to the outside world. The clan's descendants have operated secretly in the shadows of Erebonia's history watching over the knights guiding them to its "Awakener", for their appearance brings unavoidable conflict and uproar within the Empire, namely the War of the Lions. In S1204. Emma Millstein and Celine were entrusted with the mission of guiding “Valimar, the Ashen Knight” to its current awakener. She enrolls into the Thors Military Academy as part of Class VII, where the dormant knight is sealed within the Old Schoolhouse. Through the course if events in Cold Steel I, Emma's actions remain mysterious and discrete to enclose her clan's existence. After the Erebonian Civil War flares out in Cold Steel II, Rean finally learns of Emma's nature and mission after finally regrouping since their separation. It seems that most of the mysteries will be unveiled in The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel III. Rean Schwarzer is informed of the history of the clan later on by Celine. List of Witchcraft Spells: The most distinguishing of the clan is being able to cast magic and sorcery that can heal, open locks, perform limited memory operations, and such. As demonstrated by Emma. she is skillful in chanting the spells silently while also utilizing Arts artificially from her Orbment and Orbal Staff. Each spell seems to be said in another language, while the translated meaning is also chanted bilingually. For others, there is an incantation that must be performed first, probably for the most powerful & difficult ones to be done. *'Lux Solis Medicuri Eum' (Translate: Heal Him, Sunlight) **A blue warm light escapes from the caster’s hands on a person’s wound/injury. This is a possibly a Healing Spell used by Witches. First seen used by Emma. *'Aperio' (Translate: Open) **A light violet color light escapes the caster’s hand on a locked door, thereby automatically unlocking it without a key. The drawback appears to be that this spell only works, when there is a keyhole for any witch to perform with less property damage on a lock solid subject. First seen used by Emma. *'Flamma' (Translate: Flame) **A spell that can be used to produce fire. Used by Emma to help lit an old-looking candlestick. It’s a magic trick of sorts which doesn’t use ARCUS of Orbal Arts, so it’s most likely a party trick. *'Phantasmagoria' **Incantation: "Resound, resound, O voice everlasting… Rend night’s silent veil and reveal unto all the beautiful world!" **An Arcane Art capable of showing scenes & visions across great distances. Description: Light blue particles expand within a location(s) from one spot to more other locations within the area. Revealing a pink-violet magic aura space in the area which reveals a separation location of events currently going on where one is not present to observe for themselves. Performed by Vita Clotilde, the Azure Abyss with her Familiar: Grianos, in sharing her aria while she sang to aid in projecting the magical scenes. *'Aiguille: ' (Translate:'' Needles) **A spell of which from it’s language, can be translated as: Needles. Bleublanc summons silver daggers in the air, before firing them off, and when they hit a target’s shadow, the targets will be unable to move; noted to be called: Shadow Weaving. *'Audite Sermone Meum''' (Translate: Listen To My Words) **Incantation: "It’s time to sleep, my children Fall into a loving oblivion, cradled in your merciful mother’s arms…" **A spell which hypnotizes all subjects targeted to obey the one the caster without question of their command without any knowledge of being hypnotize. When Emma uses it, she needs her targets to look into her eyes (without the glasses) to which her eyes turn golden yellowish. However compared to when Vita does it, she uses a lullaby & has her subjects call her ‘Mother’. A noted fact, one can’t use it on too many people at once, & the more one uses it, the more likely the targets will catch on & be on guard for it. *'Unknown Spell' **Incantation: "Oh, spirit vein…Calm the chaos of this land by the guidance of my mana…" **A spell circle appears underneath the caster, which is suppose to calm the higher elements effecting an area. But if a witch’s power is not enough to quell a disturbance of a magnitude, the spell won’t work; even with a familiar’s assistance. *'Transportation Spell' **A powerful spell that makes a spell circle appear on the ground, allowing for the caster to transport a number of those from one place to another. The term of distance is still dependable on how powerful a witch is. *'Savant Valse' **Incantation: "Dance, dance, my sweet little bird… Behold, your master’s foes… Bare your fangs and raise your talons…" **It allows a witch to pour an incredible amount of mana into their familiar. When performed on Grianos by Vita, he gets enveloped into a dark violet space aura, before having changed into a giant bird, the Azure Guardian: Grianos-Aura. *'Lucifer Lied' **Incantation: "Thou art the Vermillion Emperor, keeper of a thousand weapons and ruler of the interval between heaven and hell… As a rightful descendant of the Guardians of the Blaze, I offer unto you this song of exaltation!" **The Hexan Clan’s most forbidden incantation. A song to summon the Vermillion Despair from the deepest darkness… Performed by Vita, this brought forth the Infernal Castle. *'Enhancement Technique' **Incantation: Oh, azure breath which arises from the abyss… Reside within his blade and cleave through the vermillion flames!" **An enchantment technique. Gives an enchantment of one’s weapon powerful enough to even penetrate an obstacle, even to break through a powerful aura from Vermillion Apocalypse. Trivia * The Hexen Clan are one of the hidden clans that are unseen in the story events, only aforementioned in The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel tetralogy. *While they play a major role in Trails of Cold Steel tetralogy, they may have deeper roots yet unconfirmed to connect with Trails of the Sky trilogy. *It is speculated they are also related to the Old Schoolhouse in the Trails of Cold Steel tetralogy. Category:Glossary Category:Trails of Cold Steel Glossary Category:Organizations Category:Trails Organizations Category:Witches